


a woman knows what she wants

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “Hector allows it.” She tells him as his hands fiddle with his belt.“Oh?” Ernesto says, an audible click as he unbuckles himself. “You have your husband’s permission?”“Like I’ve ever needed Hector’s permission for anything.” Imelda says.





	a woman knows what she wants

Hector is her first. They are barely out of teenage years when they marry, and their wedding night is sweet and good. Hector fumbles under the covers for her, face flushed, and Imelda leads him to where his hands needs to be, where his mouth needs to be. They are both awkward, and shy, and Hector finishes too quickly, white across her stomach.

“Fuck.” He says, kneeling between her spread legs. “I’m not very good at this.”

“You’re perfect.” She tells him, and props herself up on her elbows to kiss his jawline. “Don’t worry your handsome face about it.”

He huffs in reply, staring at the mess he has made. “You have married a poor musician and a poor lover.”

“Ah,” She says, eyes twinkling, “You are only one of those things.”

Hector frowns, lifting his gaze to meet hers, and Imelda smiles goofily at him. Hector’s face relaxes into an easy smile, and he cranes his head to kiss her.

“I can improve with practise.” He tells her, moving to kiss at her neck.

“Which one?” Imelda asks innocently, and Hector laughs against her skin, making goose bumps rise.

“Both.” He says with a growl, and Imelda falls back against the bed laughing, until it turns to moans.

.

Ernesto comes to her bed when Hector is away on business. He has gone to the town over to ask for a loan, so that he and Ernesto can buy new instruments, can afford to book venues. Imelda is painfully lonely, and welcomes Ernesto in with ease. He and Hector are like brothers after all.

Ernesto pulls his shirt off slowly, as he stands in the middle of the bedroom, looking like a bull in a china shop. He is afraid, not of the deed that is about to be done, but of Imelda, and Hector’s dignity. Imelda sits on the bed, ankles crossed, as Ernesto undresses for her.

“Hector allows it.” She tells him as his hands fiddle with his belt.

“Oh?” Ernesto says, an audible click as he unbuckles himself. “You have your husband’s permission?”

“Like I’ve ever needed Hector’s permission for anything.” Imelda says, and Ernesto drops his trousers onto the floor.

“That is very true Señora.” Ernesto says, and Imelda tilts her head to one side to admire the bulge in his pants. “You are a law unto yourself.”

Imelda smirks at that, and slips out of her dress. It puddles around her feet, and Ernesto wets his bottom lip with his tongue.

“Like what you see?” Imelda asks.

“Hector is a lucky man.” Ernesto replies, and Imelda beckons him forward.

“And now you are the lucky one.” She tells him sweetly, and brings him closer to her.

.

Hector and Ernesto go away for a very, very long time. Imelda looks after baby Coco, and learns how to make shoes, and spends a lot of time arguing with her mother. She also spends a lot of time fending off the various men who hang around the house, wanting a bite of the famous Imelda Rivera.

“Get fucked.” She tells them, clasping her hands over Coco’s ears so she cannot hear her mother’s words. “Go on! Get out of here.”

“We heard-“ One of them attemps, and Imelda kicks off her heel, one of the many weapons she has.

“Want me to make you?” She threatens, and the men slink away, annoyed and aroused all at once.

Still, she misses her boys. She still has all of Hector’s shirts, and a few of Ernesto’s that were accidentally misplaced, and sometimes at night, she brings them to bed with her. It is comforting, to have Hector on one side, and Ernesto on the other, and she can smell their different scents as she tosses and turns in the night.

She wonders what they are doing. If they miss her, if they think about her as constantly as she thinks about them. Has Hector found someone else to warm his bed? Is Ernesto showing off his famous bedroom moves, the ones that made Imelda squeal? Are they forgetting her, like Coco is starting to forget her own father?

Are they fucking one another? Ernesto, with Hector pressed up against him, the two of them kissing and moaning against each other’s mouths. Hands, touching and stroking, the familiar thrust of Hector’s hips, the way that Ernesto moves so fluidly.

Imelda draws lazy circles on her hips with her fingers, and thinks of the men she loves.

.

Hector and Ernesto come home in the middle of the night, stinking of alcohol and musty trains. Imelda meets them at the front door, flinging her arms around Hector and kissing his cheek, and then doing the same to Ernesto.

“I missed you.” She tells them both, the hunger seeping into her voice. “Stupid boys.”

“Ah, now we are men.” Ernesto says, and it’s true, he has bulked out. Hector is skinny as always, but he looks older, in a handsome sort of way. He has not yet grown into his nose, and Imelda wants to kiss it off his face.

“Yes.” Hector says, nodding. “Very serious and distinguished men.”

There is a beat of silence before they burst into laughter, Imelda smacking them on the arm as she giggles. She hasn’t laughed like this in so long, the sound is almost foreign in her throat.

“The baby, you’ll wake the baby.” She shushes, “Coco needs her sleep.”

“I need my sleep too.” Hector says, and yawns, showing off crooked teeth. “Nobody in my marital bed?”

“Of course not.” Imelda says with an eye roll, and Ernesto shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Only those who were invited.”

“Good.” Hector says, and slaps Ernesto on the back. “Come along my friend. There is a bed waiting, and a beautiful girl to occupy it.”

“I might sleep in Coco’s room now.” Imelda says, raising her eyebrow.

“Do you?” Ernesto asks, voice rumbling.

“No.” She admits, and then takes them both by the hand. “Come on then. To bed.”

“To bed.” Her boys echo, and let her lead them there.

.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u liked this random fic! x


End file.
